


【鬼灭乙女】嘴平伊之助——野性

by Lukewarm07



Category: anfei-鬼灭乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukewarm07/pseuds/Lukewarm07
Kudos: 15





	【鬼灭乙女】嘴平伊之助——野性

嘴平伊之助🐗

【婴幼儿时期】  
除了特别好动，没其他毛病。奶香萦绕在细腻白嫩的肌肤之间，那双绿眼睛汪着一江春水，甜甜一笑就会流进人的心里去，湿润的嘴唇也软糯如多汁的樱桃，大概会一咬就破。  
真的是生的有福相的宝贝儿。满心欢喜抱起他，婴儿不满地吵闹，结实的小腿乱晃，那把儿就那么扎在人眼睛里。  
诶，诶……原来是长相清秀的男娃儿——怎么回事呢？这又高兴又失落的复杂情绪。

【儿童时期】  
没有第二性征的童年是单纯的，尤其是对于生活在大森林里的嘴平伊之助和你来讲。事实上，穿着兜裆布的大眼睛嘴平和你没什么两样。在性别观念模糊的日子里，你经常屁颠屁颠跟在他后面，“讨伐”森林的蝴蝶，“攻占”花鹿的领地。  
你习惯和他一起睡，也喜欢抱着他睡。这时的伊之助还是带着婴儿肥，白净的皮肤稍微变色，脸颊白里透红，坦然露着上半身，露出两颗小小的粉嫩的“小太阳”；他夜里的呼吸很深，使得结实的小肚子一起一伏，长睫毛微微颤动，就算紧闭双眼，也有仍是睁开状态的错觉。  
新枝抽芽的春夜，萤火虫翩跹的夏夜，霜露寒降的秋夜，雪压枝头的寒夜……除却生灵的呼吸，就只有伊之助和你，而直到你遇见孝治家的祖父，沉迷于读书认字之前，你们都这么理所当然地过着。

【青少年时期】  
“猪突猛进！！！”  
你好好端坐在和室内擦着刀，那边窗户又一次毫无防备地，迎来自己生命的终结。  
嘴平伊之助从外面一跃而进。正是朝阳升起的时候，伊之助那一瞬还停留在下落点处，富有生命力的阳光照射在他小麦色的背部肌肤上，经过那一层薄汗的折射，早晨的少年代替了远在天边的太阳，落在你的房间里。  
你面带微笑，看着他脸上的汗顺着脸颊淌下，流进脖子根后，在肩胛骨那边受了点阻碍，曲曲折折往下淌。不过嘴平没能让你欣赏太久——他几乎在刹那就直立起来，朝你炫耀般露出一个不可一世的笑容，尖锐的犬齿如同他一身粗壮紧实的腱子肉一般，张扬着野性，逼得对方在他靠近不由后退，缴械投降。  
他朝你靠近了，脚步很重。嘴平伊之助的眼睫毛长且浓密，即便如此依然不能盖住过于犀利的眼神，否则就是一个蛾眉螓首的美人儿对你眸转柔情，吊着你一颗心悸动万分，使你惶惑不安地揣测到底他今晚，会不会临幸你。  
当然，这些都只是臆想。伊之助不是说话柔声细气、低眉顺眼的花魁，正经历变声期的他一开口，一台用了很多年的老旧鼓风机便开了，粗糙沙哑，从视觉和听觉上，给人带来双重冲击。而他的手也不老实，甚至可以说是相当理直气壮地，掐了几下你的腰，顺带摸一把你的胸。  
女性胸部生长期的疼痛是致命的，那一下差点让你跳起来直接要拔刀抹杀这头光长肌肉不长脑子的野猪，岂料伊之助先开口叫唤起来：  
“喔啊啊啊为什么——本大爷那样锻炼，还是比不过你的胸肌！！！！！不过……啊哈哈哈哈，本大爷腰比你强壮多了！——俺还能这样、这样——你能吗哈哈哈哈哈！”  
你对着堂屋中央突然开始谜之倒立的野猪陷入沉思，究竟是直接弄死他，还是凹个更难的造型挫败他。

【成年期】  
你的心理青春期来得很晚，这大约要归功于一直和你形影不离的嘴平，直到将近成年的时候，才经常和你分开。  
成为柱候选人的他肉眼可见地忙碌起来——你先是还能下午和晚上见到他，接着缩减到早上打招呼，到最后完全只能偶尔打个照面。闻惯了伊之助身上汗水味儿的你有点类似被关到戒毒所的病人，被潜移默化抽离出一种熟悉的环境，内心不自知地空虚起来，心里痒痒，知道欠缺着东西但又说不上来具体是什么。

你终于被评判为“到了青春期”，可喜可贺、可喜可贺：症结已找到，下一步，便是需要解药的配方。男生的陪伴算是不错的方案，可是我们优秀的姑娘啊，要怎样杰出的男孩儿才能配的上你呢？

你不答。躁动的心不知安放于何处，又或者说那个已经明了的答案，你并没有揭发出来的想法。毕竟旁人于你已经不感兴趣了，只有潜意识里不住想偷窥的那个人，才是开锁的那把钥匙。

是的、是的。你怎么会注意到自己的目光经常追寻伊之助呢？你又怎么会承认，偷窥嘴平是一件快乐到不惜打破规定都要做的事情呢？

你不止一次这样做了——在主公屋檐底下，不止一次漫不经心路过。从那一米左右宽的窗户口看进去，伊之助盘腿坐在那里，赤裸上身，只披着一件蓝灰色的羽织，汗腺还是那样发达，壮硕的小麦色胸肌被镀了一层光泽，分泌过多的内啡肽和多巴胺似乎随着皮肤的毛孔喷涌而出。

许是因为这个缘故，曾经阴柔如美女的脸消失殆尽，充斥着男性独有的俊俏野性：两弯浓密眉毛似吴钩，绿曜石般的猫眼被拉长，却仍像两汪热泉腾着雾气，氤氲了眉眼，看人的时候，会给对方多生出几分情的错觉。

你一遍一遍在窗口经过。你不断重复“不过如此”。你的视线把伊之助从头到脚过了一遍，忽然想起来小时候他大大咧咧向你展示全裸的自己，以及那根你不知道看了多少遍的“野猪”命根子。

此刻，你不得不坦白你们不是没做过。然而那时莽撞无知的你们只是需要一个身体的契合，因此有与没有都是同样的，而伊之助做时唯一高超的情话大概就是感叹你很紧，除此以外的其他时间，你们都是在想着如何打败对方，于是乎一次甜蜜的party硬生生被玩成一场硬仗，气喘吁吁不亚于平时训练。

你们的优点，正是来自于原始的“野性”。而错误的青春期零指导，反而使你们变成了整个鬼杀队最资深的老司机——你趴在伊之助的窗口，忽然想明白了这一点。

而伊之助这时候突然在你头顶探出身来，大声怪笑：“哈哈哈——本大爷早就感觉到你在这了！果然！”

你抬头就能看见，伊之助健硕的身材笼罩着你，那对褐红色的乳头被汗水包裹，就像酸甜的覆盆子被包裹在面包下，抹一勺新鲜奶油，滴两三滴蜂蜜，带着烤箱余热的细糖粉均匀着陆，轻轻咬上一口，香软的味道充斥喉管，一本满足。

你下意识和伊之助一起咽了一口口水。看着嘴平滚动的喉结，你开始不自觉地搓着双腿。

果然。

那头愣头愣脑的蠢野猪终于长开了身材，就像你爱吃的苹果熟透了落了地，上帝怎么不会知道，你就是那位想要勾引亚当的夏娃呢？毕竟，让嘴平胸前粉嫩的樱桃，变成这样的颜色，唯一的功臣就是你啊。

你忽然就明白自己爱死了那种拉满破风箱一般的嗓子，于是顺势咬上“猎物”的脖子，好像食草的羚羊反偷袭一样滑稽。但那不是你的最终目的——你知道自己伸出手臂一抱住嘴平伊之助的脖子，人鱼线贴上嘴平的小腹，他就会一把将你捞进去，然后以真正食肉动物的身份，考查你的野性。

他还是喜欢征服性的姿势，你也因此而可惜，自己看不到嘴平伊之助现在的样子，就像你自己绝对想不到，自己现在光洁的背上沾染桃色的情欲简直秀色可餐,一边呜咽边被从后面顶撞的前后晃动,耳尖儿裹着嫣红色彩汗滴从羞红了的脸烦滑下,两腿发软支起纤细腰肢。

这是嘴平伊之助秘密的性趣——他喜欢看你的后背。看你后背微微凸起的脊梁骨和肩胛骨，莫名想起儿时在森林里，在山涧，形状各异的石块，滑滑的，踩在脚底很舒服。而现在他将这些漂亮的东西捏在手里，说不出口的搞不懂的情绪就在此刻释放了，于是便跟随着你的频率，微微颤抖。

“喂……我们真的很像啊。”

你知道嘴平说的是你的人鱼线和他的腹肌，说的是你们的柔韧度。你知道仅此而已，但原始的行为中添加了新的元素，这本身就是久别重逢的恋人，体验了新的刺激。你努力挺腰，尝试掰回一局面向嘴平，狠狠撕咬他全身上下唯一还柔软的地方——嘴唇。  
你们都没有闭眼享受，正相反，还是睁着眼睛，挑衅地看着对方。只是你先败下阵来——讨厌，伊之助满眼都是对你的势在必得。  
你决定从语言上嘲讽他的愚蠢。  
“真是平淡无奇的发言。”  
“哈？！”嘴平立刻上钩，“那你倒是说说啊！”

你笑了，猛地夹紧他的腰，嘴唇附在他耳边，宛如淬了毒的蛇牙：“那，你夸我。”

“啊？？”嘴平伊之助额间青筋暴起，他明显感觉到虚假，可又将信将疑低声照做：“喂……你……真厉害？……”

床笫如同战争，真正疯狂的性能让人抛却一切，化作野兽，热血沸腾。你没想到半开玩笑换来那一声低音炮竟是一颗炸弹，从你血管里点燃，把你炸得四分五裂，直推顶端。伊之助没想到这么简单的一句换来如此丰盛的晚宴，立刻尝到胜利的甜头，越发肆无忌惮起来。

不知不觉间，你再次被翻过身。高潮后的身体更加敏感,粗暴的性爱有种特殊的魅力——你的后背紧贴胸膛,耳鬓厮磨回应着对方的热情。伊之助刺激之下发泄过一次的前端再次颤巍巍立起。抛却理性心里亢奋的不能自抑,沉溺在欲海中面色潮红双目迷离。

看来，你们的身体本能远比你们预想的还要思念对方。看来你的身体远比你本身还要诚实。其实说起来可笑，仅仅因为你的思考过于复杂，仅仅因为你的刻意远离，嘴平伊之助才慢慢开始明白，原来一起穿兜裆布，赤裸上身在林间奔跑的你，还是和他不一样的，于是这种“不一样”就像生长在心里的绒羽，每天瘙痒着他的心，看不见你还好，看得见你便坐立难安。

“真的……再来一次吧……”快感像水浇在脸上，一直继续到最后失去理智，伊之助依然不能明白，为什么自己就像脱缰的野马突然开了闸，但他的思考也只有一瞬，只是条件反射一样，压低声音发出这样的呢喃。


End file.
